Talk:Michael Mamaril
E-tech Has Mamaril been known to give E-tech weaponry? Montybrady (talk) 19:08, September 23, 2012 (UTC) clarification : Mamaril doesn't actually dissapear after the relocation of sanctuary, the bug is him actually being there 100 % of the time on console versions. The Second version of the sanctuary map (after it goes airborne) simply sets his spawn rate as it should have been, about 10% or so. (Death klaw (talk) 02:08, September 24, 2012 (UTC)) : yes, he does give E-tech weaponry. I found him only once, and it was after a certain mission for Dr Zed. Ever since, never found him again. 10% is too damn low for a character that can appear in many different spots. Tsukiyomaru0 (talk) 05:27, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: The bullet in "Trivia" does not reflect drop statistics for weapons, only , , and ones. Drinfernoo (talk) 02:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) : 100% for consoles patched? Seems like it may ahve been fixed with the compatibility downlaod /Gaige. Just hit Sanctuary, checked all his spots, seems not to be there. Any clue? Do we have patch notes somewhere? 345tom (talk) 20:44, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Since i downloaded Gaige i havent seen Michael Once. Seems they patched something with her add on DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 20:39, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm on PC myself, I saw him for the first time in nearly a month today (and I play quite a lot.) It feels like he has a much lower spawn rate than he had originally. Nimbulan (talk) 09:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Gearbox forums show that in the October 9, 2012 patch his spawn rate was "fixed" where it used to be 100% for Xbox 360 and PS3 before Rising Action. http://support.gearboxsoftware.com/entries/22127181-playstation-3-update-information Forums show many people saying it's 10% both before and after now. Goken222 (talk) 15:19, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I played with the mission Rising Action (before inserting the power core) active for quite a while and didn't see Michael in 30+ trips to Sanctuary. I checked all of his possible locations each time just for the heck of it. Is it possible that he doesn't appear during that mission? Goken222 (talk) 15:19, October 27, 2012 (UTC) IMHO it's a bit less than 10%. It's probably more like 5%. I made it a habit to check Sanctuary's all the hiding spots for 3 days realtime, that's 20+ trips back to Sanctuary (hey, I gained 3 levels as Gunzerker) and today I FINALLY found him inside Zed's. And he hands me a blue assault rifle. Ho-hum. ;) Kschang (talk) 07:17, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Level Cap I haven't finished the main game, so I can't answer this, but can someone who has confirm that this is what's meant by the 'level cap' paragraph? Old version: Mamaril offers an item that is based on the level of the current story mission (capped at about level 30 if he is first encountered after the story is complete in Normal Mode). Once encountered, his loot level will remain fixed. Suggested revision: Mamaril offers an item that is based on the level of the current story mission. After the story is complete in Normal Mode, the level of the items that he will give out is fixed at about level 30. Goken222 (talk) 15:05, October 27, 2012 (UTC) True Vault Hunter mode level cap Played with my friend and first encountered Michael Mamaril at Normal Mode. Quest level and item level was 30 and my friend picked item. Second time when I'm encountered Michael Mamaril was on second playthrough when Quest level was 40. I'm talked with Michael Mamaril and he gave item with level requirements 39. So I think there is no level cap. When quest level will grow I will check about fixing item level if I can find him again.